<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweater weather by yeosakoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407446">sweater weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi'>yeosakoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Cabins, I was not supposed to write this, M/M, Sharing a Bed, donghyun is very done, joochan has a Big Phat crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jibeom <i>smiles<i> at him and Joochan’s mind goes blank. And like the epitome of elegance he is, he loses his footing and slips on melted snow.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>(or: joochan goes on a school trip to pine away at the school's heartthrob from afar, but it may just be that he's less invisible than he had thought)</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweater weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lOL HI. i was supposed to be writing wajoo but here i am. with another joobeom. they're just too much fun to write HJHJAS. i wrote this in one sitting, so it may be a little messy in places, but please ignore, my brain is frazzled after a week of testing~ anyways enjoy omo !</p><p>(this fic is inspired by <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/775181435942207510/807529986423914496/Screen_Shot_2021-02-06_at_3.35.36_AM.png">this</a> prompt !)</p><p>(title is from sweater weather - the neighbourhood !)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is, simply put, <em>hell.  </em></p><p>Joochan huffs out another frosty breath as he takes the next step, his legs aching. “<em>Why </em>did I agree to do this?” He asks loudly, to no one in particular. His best friend, Donghyun, eyes him with something akin to annoyance.</p><p>“You’re asking that, when <em> you’re </em> the one who forced me to agree to come with you,” he says, salt sprinkled in every word. “Why did <em> we </em> even sign up for this?” Okay, that may be true, but he <em> does </em>have a good reason!</p><p>“I have a good reason!” He pleads. Donghyun doesn’t seem to buy it, and rightfully so.</p><p>“Yeah, Kim Jibeom-” Joochan lets out a panicked squawk and slaps a hand over Donghyun’s mouth, looking hurriedly in front of them. Luckily, the boy leading at the front of the group doesn’t seem to take any notice, busy chatting away with his friend. He breathes a sigh of relief that turns into a yelp when Donghyun licks his palm.</p><p>“What the hell, Donghyun,” he grouses, rubbing his palm on his too thin-jeans. Donghyun rolls his eyes, even as he furiously wipes his tongue as if the other’s hand is something disgusting. Joochan feels mildly insulted. </p><p>“Just taking a page out of your book,” Donghyun says. “And also, I think everyone knows about your big gross crush on-” He’s cut off once again as Joochan gives him a particularly rough shove.</p><p>“There is <em> nothing </em>to know,” he hisses, glancing fervently at said crush, Kim Jibeom. “And stop being so loud!” Donghyun finally takes pity on Joochan and lowers his voice, but not before heaving an over-exaggerated sigh.</p><p>“I don’t think you have to worry about being overheard,” Donghyun points out. “One, we’re climbing a mountain, and the wind is loud. And two, if you haven’t realized it by now, Jibeom’s kind of an <em> idiot</em>-” Joochan gasps, ready to defend the other to the ends of the earth. “You could hold a sign above your head that says ‘I love you!’ and he still wouldn’t get the hint.” Joochan pauses. Well, <em> that </em>is true. The story of how one of the popular girls in their year had “gone out” with Jibeom is well-known: they had gone on dates, had held hands, had done just about everything just shy of kissing (Joochan had been insanely jealous during that period), and the other hadn’t even realized they had been in a relationship until she had gotten fed up with his aloofness and demanded to break up.</p><p>Joochan can remember the legendary day even now, Jibeom’s surprised <em> “we were dating?” </em>as if it had been the first time he’d heard anything about it and the class bursting out into laughter while the girl had turned red and shamefully stomped out of the class.</p><p>And that’s how it is: Kim Jibeom is quite handsome and very kind and is looked at by everyone as if he’s hung the very stars in the sky and is sought after by basically the whole school, and he doesn’t even know it himself. </p><p>“-not to mention, you’ve talked to him, like, what? Five times?”</p><p>“It was more than five!” Donghyun levels him with an unimpressed look.</p><p>“Six.” Joochan wilts. So, what if he’s only talked to Jibeom a measly six times? That doesn’t mean anything! It just-</p><p>“Also, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know you exist.”</p><p>...Yeah, his chances aren’t looking good.</p><p>“He knows I <em> exist, </em> ” he protests weakly. It’s true! Just two weeks ago, Jibeom had turned in his seat and passed him his exam paper (Joochan is lucky enough to be seated right behind the boy of his dreams, where he can pine away at his back) and he’d smiled and said “here, Joochan,” and Joochan had taken a little too long to take the paper from him because <em> Kim Jibeom </em>knows his name! And it had just come out of his mouth!</p><p>He tells Donghyun as much. Donghyun looks less annoyed at him and more like he feels bad for Joochan.</p><p>“Yeah. Your <em> name. </em> Kim Jibeom knows your name. Which is either because he picked it up from roll call, or because you’re so loud that everyone <em> has </em>to know who you are.” Ouch. Donghyun can just be so cruel sometimes. He doesn’t know the first thing about sugarcoating, huh? “I’m expected to believe this means you’ll somehow end up dating and then married with a house and three dogs?” He shakes his head, disbelieving. “Hate to break it to you, but that’s not happening.”</p><p>“Actually, it’s <em> two </em> dogs, and-” Joochan begins, ready to explain exactly <em> why </em> Donghyun is wrong and it <em> will </em>work out, except his eyes catch onto someone else’s. Specifically, Kim Jibeom. Who is also the boy they are discussing. And who is looking in their direction. At Joochan. </p><p>The breath in Joochan’s throat is suddenly stuck and without thinking, he slaps Donghyun’s back to shut him up, except it lands harder than intended. He thinks he hears Donghyun’s spine snap from the force behind the slap, the other shrieking in surprise. “What the <em> fuck, </em>Hong Joochan-”</p><p>“Jibeom. Is. Looking. Over. Here.” Joochan forces out through gritted teeth. Donghyun makes a sound that he can’t quite interpret. </p><p>“Why would he—wait, you’re right. Maybe you exist after all-” He shrieks again as Joochan jabs him in the chest, hard.</p><p>“Stop <em> looking.</em>”</p><p>“It’s not as if he’s even looking at me, he’s totally staring at you—<em>ouch! </em> I swear, if you touch me <em> one </em>more time-” Joochan ignores Donghyun’s threats and balled fists in favor of peeking back at Jibeom.</p><p>Who’s still looking at him, <em> what the fuck, why? </em></p><p>He resists snapping his gaze away because then it’ll be <em> obvious </em> he had been looking at Jibeom, so all he can do is stare back at Jibeom, his hands clammy and knees feeling weak because Jibeom is <em> looking </em>at him! Had he heard them talking about him? Does he know that Joochan is hopelessly crushing on him? Or maybe he’s just overthinking this and-</p><p>Jibeom <em> smiles </em>at him and Joochan’s mind goes blank. And like the epitome of elegance he is, he loses his footing and slips on melted snow.</p><p>Or almost does, because Donghyun manages to catch him in the nick of time, snagging the back of his hood and pulling him up straight. Joochan thanks God for giving him such a good friend.</p><p>“I love you,” Joochan tells Donghyun, who immediately lets go of him. Joochan nearly goes toppling off of the edge, if not for regaining his balance with a lurch. “You almost <em> killed </em>me!” </p><p>“I saved you first, so I don’t see the problem,” Donghyun says flatly. </p><p>Joochan doesn’t manage to formulate a biting reply back, because he’s suddenly hit by the horrifying realization that <em> Jibeom just saw him slip like an idiot! </em>He whirls around to face Donghyun, gulping in fear.</p><p>“Did… Did Jibeom-” Donghyun eyes him with pity. </p><p>“See you almost make a complete fool of yourself? Yep.” Joochan’s mouth drops open. This is it. He doesn’t understand why Donghyun had saved him, because clearly, he would have been better off tumbling down the mountain to his doom. “Knowing Jibeom, he didn’t realize you slipped because of him.” When all his words do is have Joochan wallowing into even deeper self-deprecation, Donghyun continues, “if it makes you feel better, he laughed. So he must’ve thought it was funny.”</p><p><em> Laughed?! </em>Joochan feels infinitely much worse, shaking in his boots. “I regret signing up for this stupid overnight trip.” Donghyun sighs like he always seems to around Joochan, shaking his head at his friend’s theatrics. “It’s freezing and I can’t feel my toes and we’ve been walking for hours-” </p><p>“Half,” Donghyun murmurs. </p><p>“-and now I’ve made myself look like an idiot in front of Jibeom-” </p><p>“You do that anyway.” Joochan ignores Donghyun’s remark. </p><p>“-and it can’t get much worse than this.” He finishes. </p><p>“You know, if you say that, I’m pretty sure it’ll only get <em> much </em> worse,” Donghyun points out, and he has a point. It’s never a good idea to state that something can’t become worse, because it <em> will. </em>It just will.</p><p>Joochan conveniently forgets about this universal rule, shaking his head and stomping off. “Whatever.” </p><p>There’s a little ray of hope when they finally reach the cabins, and a series of exclamations and <em>w</em><em>oahs </em>erupt from the class. It’s less because of the cabins, which are a little (quite) pathetic looking, the logs worn and the windows vaguely ominous, and more because the view is <em> spectacular, </em>with the sky a crisp blue and snow-capped mountains visible from where they’re standing, rolling on and on for what seems like forever. </p><p>Joochan thinks that Jibeom looks particularly beautiful against the view, his inky black hair a contrast to the pure white surrounding them, swaying in the wind. He wishes he had remembered to bring his camera, because the sight of him standing there, looking out into the snow, is stunning. He supposes his phone will have to have to do, digging it out of his pack to angle it at Jibeom as subtly as he can and-</p><p>Jibeom glances in his direction and Joochan clears his throat and grabs Donghyun, holding up two fingers in a peace sign and hoping that Jibeom hadn’t caught him in the act of trying to snap a picture of him. Donghyun glances from Joochan to his phone and back to him.</p><p>“You do realize it’s on the back camera-” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>The rest of their classmates are excitedly chattering about all the possible activities to do on the mountain, from ice skating to skiing to sledding and Joochan finally feels excited. Maybe climbing all this way <em> isn’t </em>going to be a terrible experience after all-</p><p>Spoke too soon.</p><p>“Due to an unexpected snowstorm forecast, everyone will be taking shelter in the cabins and will not be participating in any activities. If any student is caught attempting to sneak out from their designated cabins, there will be consequences.” </p><p>Donghyun had been right. It’s become <em>much</em> worse. Joochan wishes he can take back his words from earlier. </p><p>“Bong Jaehyun, Kim Jibeom, Kim Donghyun-” Joochan glances in Donghyun’s direction, shocked. He’s going to be able to be in the same cabin with Jibeom for a night! He glares at Donghyun with jealousy, as if the other had a part in the decision. Donghyun holds his hands up in defense, shrugging. How unfair. “-and Hong Joochan, cabin C.”</p><p>Joochan blinks. Had he heard that right?</p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, Donghyun leans over. “You heard it right.”</p><p>So… he’s going to be within Jibeom’s radius for the entire night? Even after his fuck-up from earlier, Joochan can’t help but feel a thrum of excitement run through him. Sure, he highly doubts that he’ll be able to even get a word out to the other, but this is more than he’d ever imagined!</p><p>And then it becomes a little <em> too </em>much.</p><p>“What do you mean Donghyun <em> isn’t </em>my roommate?” Joochan blurts out when their selected group is safely inside their cabin, seated in a circle as their teacher, Daeyeol, assigns a pair to each room. Donghyun doesn’t look too enthusiastic either, eying his roommate for the night, Bong Jaehyun, with suspicion. Probably trying to glean how clean the other is. Daeyeol sighs tiredly, clearly done with dealing with noisy kids, if the way he takes off his glasses and massages his temple is any indication.</p><p>“It’s just what’s written on the board,” he says, in a monotone voice that is a testament to just how many times he has repeated the same line. “If you have a problem, please contact the school. Wait—you can’t.” With that, he moves on, while Joochan is frantically trying to put his life together. How is he supposed to survive if he doesn’t have his one and only reason he doesn’t resort to idiocy every other moment, Kim Donghyun?</p><p>“And Jibeom, with Joochan.”</p><p>Donghyun had been right! It’s going to get much, <em> much </em>worse!</p><p>“S-Sorry?” His quiet, disbelieving voice goes unheard. Donghyun nudges his side. </p><p>“Looks like you do have a chance, after all,” he says, like this isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to Joochan. </p><p>“Switch with me,” he demands in a whisper, and of course, Donghyun, like the angel he is, grins and whispers back sweetly <em> “no.”  </em></p><p>Joochan takes back when he’d thanked God for giving him a friend such as Donghyun. </p><p>The cabin concludes that if they can’t ski, ice skate, or go sledding, they may as well go and do the next best thing: watch movies. So they gather up all the blankets the cabin can offer and dump it onto the meek assemble of couches, huddling together as the snowstorm rages outside. By the sounds of their classmates arguing, it sounds like they’re going to choose a zombie movie or something along those lines.</p><p>Except, Daeyeol seems to believe that they’ve had “enough fun” already (ah yes, because trekking up the mountains for an hour, his toes and fingers almost getting frostbitten, and nearly falling off the cliff because a beautiful boy smiled at him is <em> fun</em>), and forces them to put on an animal documentary. And Joochan might be just as much of an animal lover as the next person, but seriously, who wants to watch a two-hour-long film about not even a cool animal like a polar bear or something, but <em> beetles? </em></p><p>Joochan thinks he knows which teacher he’ll be leaving a long, hate-filled anonymous review for at the end of the year. </p><p>On top of the boring documentary, it’s <em> freezing, </em> and Donghyun is once again being selfish and refusing to share his blanket. Joochan really wants to thwack him but holds back every time, Daeyeol’s reminder of <em> “if I hear one more disturbance, you’ll wish you were facing something worse than a beetle documentary” </em> that he’d said while looking directly at Joochan ringing in his head. It’s not as if Joochan had been being <em> that </em>loud!</p><p>“Just give me a little!” Joochan hisses, making grabby hands at the blanket. Donghyun shuffles away, glaring at him.</p><p>“No!” He whisper-shouts. “Get your own! I’m already freezing and this is all I have!”</p><p>“You think I wouldn’t have already if I could? Someone stole mine!”</p><p>“That’s a <em> you </em>problem.”</p><p>“Aren’t I your bestest friend?” He tries, making puppy eyes at Donghyun. As expected, it has no effect.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Harsh.” Before Joochan can whine some more or maybe beg or even kneel, his vision goes dark as there’s something dropped onto his head, something soft and warm and big enough that it covers him entirely—a blanket. A surprised noise leaves his lips at it's sudden entrance. Where had it come from? Struggling for a moment, he pops out of it, glancing around in confusion, but there’s no one-</p><p>“...I’m thinking I was very off when I said Kim Jibeom doesn’t know you exist.” Joochan whips his head in Donghyun’s direction, whose own features are etched in surprise, eying the blanket that’s pooled around Joochan. Joochan blinks, then gingerly pinches the blanket, holding it up.</p><p>“You don’t mean-?” Donghyun nods.</p><p>“He just popped out of nowhere and dropped it on your head. Must’ve heard you complaining like a pest and got fed up.” Joochan ignores the snarky remark, looking in Jibeom’s direction, who’s seated just a little ways from the both of them, next to Donghyun’s roommate for the night, Jaehyun. There’s no blanket wrapped around him, and Joochan can<em> swear </em> that he’d had one at the beginning of the movie.</p><p>Warmth pools in Joochan, spreading from his chest to his fingers, his toes, his cheeks, warming him up. He buries his face into his knees to hide the way his cheeks are burning, toes curling as he smiles. Maybe he’s putting too much thought into it, but the fact that Jibeom had even bothered to stand up to give Joochan his blanket…</p><p>“Stop giggling creepily or else I’ll hit you,” Donghyun whispers into his ear, effectively snapping Joochan out of his daze. This time, Joochan doesn’t hesitate to smack Donghyun.</p><p>The movie night ends eventfully, with Joochan getting told off for attacking Donghyun and all of them being sent to bed since “they can’t behave.” A few glare at Joochan for cutting their movie night short, but most of them shake his hand and thank him for saving them from their beetle-documentary misery. </p><p>“I live to serve,” Joochan answers. </p><p>The downside of being sent to bed early is that it means that he’ll have to deal with breathing in the same room with Jibeom. Alone. Just the two of them. Joochan shudders, more from the thought than the cold. After the entire nearly-slipping-and-falling-to-his-death along with Jibeom giving up his blanket to Joochan, he doesn’t know what the other’s thoughts about him are, nor does he know <em> how </em>on Earth he’s going to manage to talk to the other. Maybe he can wait it out until the other is asleep?</p><p>It’s a sound plan, so he camps out in the bathroom until he deems it safe enough to sneak out (and after a couple classmates slam their fists on the door and demand for him to get out lest they force their way in). When he peeks his head into his shared room with Jibeom, he breathes a sigh of relief when he finds the other is already tucked into bed, his back to Joochan.</p><p>Tiptoeing across the floor, he slips into bed, taking care to not make a sound. Well, that had been the plan, but the bed fucking <em> creaks. </em>He freezes as the bed groans, not daring to breathe as he glances in Jibeom’s direction. It doesn’t seem the other’s sleep has gotten disturbed by it, because he doesn’t react. </p><p>Unless he’s faking it. And Joochan knows that Jibeom has been the lead role in many of their school plays, so he won’t put it past him. </p><p>Pulling the thin blanket over him, he lays stiff like a board, listening to the sound of the snowstorm beating against the walls and Jibeom’s even breathing. It’s loud, the storm, howling and swirling like a lonely white wolf looking for its pack. </p><p>And it’s cold. It’s so fucking cold. Joochan turns over onto his side, tucking his knees to his chest in the hopes that it’ll help stave off the cold. </p><p>He pulls the blanket around him tighter, wishing mournfully that he had thought ahead and packed some thicker and warmer clothes. But, no, he’d heard the words <em> Kim Jibeom </em>and immediately wrote his name on the sign-up sheet, without even thinking about what he’d have to face. </p><p>And then there’s Kim Jibeom, who is sleeping just a few feet away from. It’s a little mind-boggling to him, the realization that the other is so close, yet so far.</p><p>He shivers harder. Joochan thinks his lips will turn blue by the end of the night if his entire body doesn’t turn into a block of ice first. Does this place not have a fucking heater? </p><p><em> This is so stupid, </em> Joochan thinks sourly, his question from earlier coming to mind again. <em> Why </em> had he signed up for this stupid field trip in the first place? He just wants to go home, to his warm room, under his warm blankets, and <em> fuck, </em>it’s so cold and he’s shivering hard enough now that he can hear it and he hopes that Jibeom can’t-</p><p>“Cold?” Joochan freezes, his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in. </p><p>Jibeom… isn’t sleeping after all? He’s been lying there this entire time? So, he <em> had </em>been acting, after all? </p><p>He registers that Jibeom’s asked him a question, and gulps dryly. Somehow, answering Jibeom is worse than dealing with the cold. “Y-yeah.” He congratulates himself on his smooth answer. The stutter can be passed off as a side-effect of the cold, right? </p><p>There’s no answer from Jibeom and Joochan only grows more and more anxious with every second that passes in silence, wondering if he’s said something wrong. Fuck, did he mess up in just one word? He won’t be surprised if he had-</p><p>There are sounds of creaking that can only be from Jibeom’s bed and Joochan tenses even further as the other moves around and then—stands up? Joochan frowns in confusion, resisting his urge to peek over and see what the other is doing. There’s the sound of footsteps and Joochan <em> swears </em>they sound like they’re coming in his direction-</p><p>Warm hands grasp him and Joochan <em> shrieks</em>—well, it comes out as more of a cracked gasp because of his throat—but his mind is racing, trying to make sense of the situation and his heart is pounding against his chest and his body is alight because—<em>Kim Jibeom is picking him up?! </em></p><p>That’s what it certainly seems to be as a hand slips under Joochan’s knees and another rests against his back, picking him up with ease and pulling him to Jibeom’s chest. He can’t muster anything other than a confused noise as he’s maneuvered away from his bed, and Jibeom offers him no explanation as he dumps Joochan into his own bed and then he’s getting into bed <em> with </em> Joochan and <em>oh my God</em>, what is this development- </p><p>“W-What-” Joochan attempts, voice too loud for his ears as Jibeom tucks his blanket around the both of them securely. He’s cut off by Jibeom placing a finger to Joochan’s lips. </p><p>“<em>Shh.</em>” And wow, is this heaven or what? Never in his wildest dreams had Joochan ever imagined for something like <em> this </em> to happen, and he’s beginning to wonder if he’s fallen asleep and this is a hypothermia-induced dream. But no, it can’t be, because he pinches himself to check and it hurts like a bitch. “I’ll keep you warm,” Jibeom says, and <em> HIS ARMS ARE WRAPPING AROUND JOOCHAN’S WAIST</em>, pulling him to his chest.</p><p>Joochan is certain that the belief “if you pinch yourself and it doesn’t hurt, it’s a dream,” must be wrong, because there is no way this <em>i</em><em>sn’t </em>a dream, with Jibeom’s hands resting comfortably on the small of Joochan’s back, heat bleeding from his body into Joochan’s. </p><p>“This-” The breathless word catches Jibeom’s attention. “Is this a dream?” He can’t <em> not </em> ask, because, <em> how?  </em></p><p>Jibeom stares at him quietly before his lips tug up just slightly, and wow, if Joochan had thought that smile could do unspeakable things from a distance, it’s impossible to explain the effect of the smile from a close range. “Hong Joochan, right?” He asks, instead of answering Joochan’s question, as if after you begin cuddling someone is an appropriate time to exchange names with said someone. </p><p>Joochan nods. His throat feels extremely dry. “T-That’s me.” </p><p>The other looks at him for a little longer, enough that Joochan starts to feel self-conscious and hides his face. The good part about hiding his face means that he no longer has to witness the devastating effects of Jibeom’s face up close. The bad part is that this means his face is buried into Jibeom’s chest, and he can hear Jibeom’s calm, steady heartbeat against his ear, a stark contrast to Joochan’s own racing one. Jibeom hums like he’s mulling something over and Joochan can feel the vibrations of it and then-</p><p>“You’re cute,” he concludes, as if he’s sharing the weather. Joochan chokes, whipping his head back up, finding Jibeom looking down at him with his usual aloof expression, as if he hasn’t just made all of Joochan’s systems collapse with two words. </p><p>“I-I’m—You—What—Excuse me? Cute?” Joochan hates how scattered and lost he sounds, but really, <em> how </em> exactly is he supposed to react when the school’s protagonist calls <em> him, </em> the side character, <em>cute?  </em></p><p>Jibeom seems to think it over before he nods, affirmative. “Mhm. Cute. Like. Cuddly cute. And I’ve always thought you were really pretty too.” The casualness he tosses it all out with has Joochan reeling. </p><p>Cute? <em> Pretty?! </em>Jibeom thinks he’s <em> pretty?! </em>“I-I’ve always thought you were pretty too,” he blurts out, his cheeks turning bright red at the revelation. Jibeom doesn’t seem phased in the slightest, humming a little more before-</p><p>“Wanna hang out together when we get back?” </p><p>The angels can just come and collect Joochan’s soul because he’s in heaven already. </p><p>“Hang… Hang out? Like… Like a date?” He can’t <em> believe </em>he’s asking-</p><p>Jibeom blinks thoughtfully. “Date? Sure.” </p><p>Joochan’s not sure if he’s breathing anymore as he stares up at the other, brain nothing more than an unintelligible jumble of <em> JibeomKimJibeomHandsomeBeautifulJibeomWhatJibeomDate </em>. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, not trusting himself to speak. Jibeom’s looking at him with interest and something that looks close to amusement, as if Joochan’s struggle is funny to him. </p><p>And then Jibeom leans down and kisses him. </p><p>And Joochan? Well, it’s safe to say that if he had been in a shock before, now he simply cannot function anymore. He no longer works. Gears broken. Can’t move, can’t speak.</p><p>“K-k-ki-” He can’t even get the word out, his brain working slow as molasses. Jibeom frowns at his reaction.</p><p>“Did you not like it?” Joochan’s eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em> Not like it!? It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him! </em>
</p><p>“No!” He yelps, then realizes his mistake. “I mean, yes! A lot! I mean-” There are the sounds of knuckles against the other side of the wall, most likely one of the other’s way of telling him that he’s being too loud. Joochan blushes and lowers his voice. “I-I mean, why?”</p><p>Jibeom blinks again. “I like you,” he states, as if it’s obvious. Joochan can hardly believe his ears.</p><p>“You—you like <em> me?” </em>This must be some sort of cruel joke, right? Maybe Jangjun is behind it? He glances around as if expecting to see a camera nestled away somewhere, even as he knows very well that Jangjun is safely back home and sleeping in his bed. “Why?”</p><p>“Why?” Jibeom cocks his head. “You’re cute. And funny. And really nice too. I see you help out the girls and the teachers all the time-” Joochan’s mouth drops lower with every word that comes out of Jibeom’s mouth—he had noticed all that? “What’s there not to like?”</p><p>“You’re—You’re serious? You want to… go on a date with me?” Jibeom nods to every question, and Joochan dares to ask: “Like—you want me to be your boyfriend?” A strangled noise falls from him when Jibeom nods. </p><p>“<em>Exactly </em> like that,” Jibeom says, and Joochan is temporarily blinded by his dazzling smile. “Now, why don’t we go to sleep,” Jibeom suggests, even as Joochan is processing the way his life has been altered in the span of one day. Jibeom leans down closer, grinning. “<em>my boyfriend.” </em></p><p>...Yeah, this is definitely a dream. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except it isn’t, and Joochan wakes up the next day tangled in Jibeom’s arms, his cheek pressed against Jibeom’s chest, the steady sound of their heartbeats like a soothing lullaby against his ear. Jibeom insists on holding his hand the whole way down the mountain, even with the way it hinders their movements and has Joochan’s cheeks stained red, and Donghyun doesn’t look surprised in the slightest.</p><p>And Joochan thinks he's glad that he had written his name on the sign-up sheet after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come be friends with me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/yeosakoi">twitter</a> !! ty for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>